


Not a Dive on Vine

by shymin



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged up characters, Crossdressing, M/M, Model AU, victoria's secret to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shymin/pseuds/shymin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as he can remember, Nagisa Shiota's life has been controlled by his mother. She's the reason he puts on the high heels and the perfume and walks down a runway when asked. </p><p>Well, her and the money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Dive on Vine

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS UNFINISHED!!! I will be adding more soon.
> 
> *extra note:  
> I probably won't continue this, unless I receive some kind of flash of inspiration. Feel free to spring ideas on me.

Shiota Nagisa is well acquainted with flashing lights.

They open up for him. They flash in his eyes and beg for his attention. They scream out _"Nagisa-chan, look here!"_ and _"Smile for the camera, Nagisa-chan!"_ They appear in brilliant hues of sunsets and ice, too hot or too cold and always too bright. 

He is well acquainted with artificial air (pumped from a machine, of course) that glides across his bare skin, and booming music and confetti that falls around him like dying stars. And as he walks to the beat they've given him (it changes every time, but the feeling that goes along with it is always the same) they praise him with shouts and cries of jubilation. As for why, Nagisa does not know. He never finds it in him to ask.

When they ask him about it later, Nagisa smiles and says he does it for them, the ones who call themselves fans but are there only for their own pleasure and satisfaction and status. Nagisa doesn't mind, not really. After all, that simply makes them even.

He supposes he does it for a few reasons, and they're not all bad. His mother is one. She'd always wanted a girl and wouldn't rest until she got one, so Nagisa gave her just that. He let his hair grow down his back and coats himself in makeup and wears stilettos just high enough to make him tall enough to fit in. It pleases her (and the crowds, the fans - they like it too) so it pleases Nagisa. That's just the way it is.

He is what they call an _up-and-running,_ a model who is welcomed by hipsters and other presumptuous types but not especially well known by the rest of the world. Nagisa is fine with that. His mother is not.

It is in July of his second year that he receives The Invitation, just two days after his birthday. The card is dark violet and supercilious with embossed gold lettering. Hiromi is overjoyed, and by the following Wednesday he is packed and on a plane to L.A.

There is a quiet excitement about him when he enters through enormous glass doors into the posh domain and introduces himself to the receptionist. She beams up at him through dull eyes and recites the directions that will lead him to his new future.

The room is of average size and is unoccupied but for one other person. The man ( _he's got to be around the same age as me, Nagisa thinks_ ) offers a friendly greeting and they shake hands. They sit, and the man introduces himself. "I'm Karma Akabane. I'm going to be taking care of you from now on." He speaks with an effortless yet lazy tone and has a mischievous look about him. Nagisa trusts him immediately.

Within half a week, Nagisa is filming a commercial, and true to his word, the redhead sticks with him. They make jokes and during security check, they sit on the floor in Karma's office and eat lunch. "They say opposites attract, you know," Karma says, pointing to their clashing hair colours. "Maybe that's why we get along so well." Nagisa laughs so hard he falls over. He can't remember the last time he had this much fun.

Three months pass and they are the slowest time of Nagisa's life, yet also the most enjoyable. He moves through each day in slow motion and sees every sight through a filter of simplicity and ease. He is happy like this.  

**Author's Note:**

> **extra EXTRA note:  
> I can't add to this without plot given to me, so if you want a continuation, tell me how it's gonna be and I'll do it.


End file.
